Por que te perdi
by Mizuki Hoshigaku
Summary: imaginense que de un dia normal , nuestros amigos decidan preparar una fiesta para animar a sus amigas ...quien diria que de ahi naceria el amor para todos
1. vamos a hacer una fiesta ?

**Mizuki/Sakura: konichiwa!**

**Mizuki: he aquí otro finc que la verdad aun no se si deba de hacerlo …pero por lo que me ha pasado en estas ultimas semanas lo creí necesario ^^**

**Sakura: a mi me gusta ya que participaras **

**Mizuki: es cierto solo que esto es para expresar lo que he sentido … espero no les moleste **

**Sakura: ya veras que no les molestara … ^^ **

**Mizuki: gracias sakura-chan bueno no les quitamos mas su tiempo… lean ^^**

**ADVERTIENCIA: NO APARECERAN TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE BAKUGAN, APARECERAN DE OTROS ANIMES (O SERAN MENCIONADOS ¬¬ )….Y APARECE EN EL FINC ^^**

* * *

><p>Mizuki se encontraba platicando con una amiga ….muy querida para ella su nombre ….runo mizaki. Runo estaba triste por que joe la había dejado ….así que solo se podían escuchar lo llantos de esta…<p>

– Ya no llores runo….déjalo… el se lo pierde ….encontraras a alguien que te quiera …ya lo veras – decía mizuki

– Pero es que lo quería mucho… tal vez tengas razón … creo que esto fue lo mejor ….–

– Lo ves ….sonríe ya veras que todo se solucionara – decía mizuki regalándole una sonrisa

– De acuerdo … eres muy buena …aun no se por que no tienes novio ….bueno supongo que debes tener muchos pretendientes – decía runo

– Pues si en eso tienes razón… pero ninguno me interesa ….además…. dije que ya no me volvería a enamora recuerdas…–

– Si pero no puedes dejar que la perdida de sasuke te afecte….el debe de estar bien ….si se fue, fue por que así lo quiso el destino …así como el de que joe se haya aparatado de mi lado –

– Puede que tengas razón pero sasuke me quería por como era… el me entendía y tan solo un par de días después de que nos hicimos novios el se fue …y jamás lo volví a ver … – decía mizuki escondiendo su mirada

– Ya basta mizuki se supone que tu eres la que me esta consolando no yo a ti ….–

– Lo siento ….pero es dolorosos recordar …–

– Es por eso siempre dices que las personas no siempre viven de recuerdos … ¿verdad? – decía Runo

– Así es … pero aun así ….desearía no haberlo perdido … bueno cambiando de tema ….lo mejor sera que vallamos a comer algo …seguro así te sentirás mejor….vamos yo invito –

– De acuerdo… –

* * *

><p>Así las dos chicas se dispusieron a ir a comer al centro comercial….entraron a uno de los restaurantes, tomaron asiento y fue de ahí qué ordenaron , mizuki estaba con la mirada perdida en la ventana, solo recordaba como es que ella y sasuke se separaron y de cómo sufrió por su despedida….<p>

**Flash back .-**

_Se encontraba una chica de hermosa cabellera azul marino en los brazos de su novio un chico de cabellos negros como la noche admirando el paisaje…_

– _me siento muy feliz de esta a tu lado – decía la peliazul _

– _yo también ….pero para nuestra desgracia esto no durara para siempre …y lo sabes … – contestaba el chico con la mirada perdida en el cielo_

– _pero …aun así ….te seguiré queriendo ….eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida …..no me gustaría perderte así de fácil…. – _

– _lo siento …pero es mejor así …nuestros caminos son diferentes ….por mas que lo deseemos nunca se volverán a unir …perdóname …Mizuki… – decía el chico mientras soltaba a la chica _

– _te entiendo …solo quiero pedirte una cosa... – decía mientras escondía su mirada_

– _dime –_

– _nunca me olvides…así yo tampoco lo are…de acuerdo – decía la chica mientras le regalaba una sonrisa aun con lagrimas en los ojos _

– _esta bien … ¿te gustaría que te acompañara a tu casa? – desviaba la mirada_

– _No gracias ….tengo que ir a ver a Alice …tenemos un asunto pendiente con la escuela ….lo siento …adiós….sasuke – decía la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección opuesta al chico fue así como cada uno tomaba un camino diferente…para jamás volver a verse…_

**fin del flash back.-**

Runo solo veía a su amiga …– _creo que el haberle recordado aquel acontecimiento le afecto … ya que han pasado casi 3 años desde que sasuke se fue a estudiar a otro país y esta aun no lo olvida_ – pensaba la chica – sabes … por que no mejor invitamos a las chicas …¿te parece? –

– a…si ….me parece bien …discúlpame por no serte de mucha ayuda … –

– eso no es verdad, fuiste de mucha ayuda ….además tu lo dijiste …encontrare a alguien mas ….–

– así es –

* * *

><p>Y así llamaron a las chicas para almorzar, estas llegaron en muy poco tiempo, estaban alice, mirra, julie acompañándolas, las chicas pudieron notar que mizuki estaba con la mirada perdida, hasta que sonó su celular<p>

– _Si diga… a si claro ….pero ….esta bien …¿estas seguro? …ok….si no te preocupes …te ayudare ….nos vemos allá …si ..Adiós_ – colgaba el teléfono

– ¿Quien era mizuki-chan? – preguntaba julie

– Era el tonto del novio de alice…me pidió ayudarlo con unos problemas…lo siento chicas me tengo que ir…– decía mientras tomaba sus cosas – por favor… apoyen a runo con su problema…– decía a lo bajo para las recién llegadas – nos vemos –

Las chicas solo la vieron irse rápidamente y comenzaron a conversar entre ellas

– Oye runo… por que mizuki estaba así…no me digas que volvió a recordar a…bueno….tu sabes… a sasuke… – preguntaba alice

– Si…fue mi culpa…ella intentaba reanimarme por lo de joe…pero...salio el tema y pues no lo pude evitar….lo siento –

– Oigan chicas…deberíamos hacer algo ….para conseguirle novio a mizuki-chan – decía julie con muchos ánimos

–Tienes razón … he visto a mizuki con una mirada llena de tristeza cada ves que nos ve con ace o con shun … y hasta le he oído decir que nos tenia envidia por que nosotras teníamos a alguien que nos quería… creo que hacerle eso seria lo mejor que podríamos hacer por ella – comentaba mirra

– Pero ella sigue insistiendo en que no se volverá a enamorar – decía alice

–puede que sea así pero …solo se esta engañando a si misma , de eso me pude dar cuenta el día de hoy – comentaba runo

– Que les parece si organizamos una fiesta y así le presentamos a unos amigos nuestros para que ella se decida – comentaba julie

– me parece una idea estupenda… espero que mizuki no se moleste por esto –

– descuida alice …no se enfadara por que no le diremos para que es la fiesta…–

– así es… tu crees que si le decimos vendrá?... claro que no, así que sera una fiesta sorpresa – decía mirra mientras tomaba su bebida

– les pediremos a shun y a ace que nos ayuden para que no sospeche nada –

– me parece bien le llamare a Shun para que entretenga a mizuki en lo que planeamos todo – decía alice mientras sacaba su celular

– ¿eso quiere decir que la fiesta sera hoy? – decía runo

- claro-

- esta es también una oportunidad para que runo supere lo de Joe – decía mirra al oído de julie para que runo no escuchara

- _creo que ya se a quien llamar para runo- _se decía a si misma julie

- muy bien chicas entonces repartiremos las tareas para la fiesta si queremos que todo salga bien debemos planearlo primero … esta es la lista de las cosas que vamos a tener en la fiesta … - decía runo que les mostraba una hoja donde asignaba las tareas para cada una

- además debemos invitara a cada chico guapo que conozcamos para que sirva nuestro plan de acuerdo? – decía julie

– si!- contestaron todas al mismo tiempo

* * *

><p>Mientras las chicas iban de compras para los preparativos de la fiesta, Mizuki recién llegaba al dojo de shun para ayudarlo con su problema, este se encontraba en el jardín meditando hasta que la peliazul llamo su atención<p>

–Ya vine…¿de verdad quieres hacerlo?- preguntaba la chica

–si …crees que te habría llamado si no lo quisiera-

– esta bien tu lo quisiste … luego no te estés quejando de el porque te duele todo el cuerpo - decía la chica mientras se ponía sus guantes(**unos iguales a los de shun en la primer temporada, solo que era blancos**) y adoptaba posición de batalla – ¿listo?-

– hmp….desde antes de que llegaras- se ponía en posición de batalla

– comencemos-

al terminar de decir esto mizuki suelta un puñetazo a la cara de shun y este la esquiva pero no pudo ver que la chica le dio un rodillazo en el estomago para después voltear y darle una patada en la espalda y así cayera al suelo sin haberle dado oportunidad de golpearla shun solo quedo inconsciente por un segundo para después voltear e intentar darla una patada a mizuki y así perdiera el equilibrio esta dio un salto hacia atrás cayendo sobre sus pies a escasa distancia del estanque , para lo cual shun vio una oportunidad de tirarla ahí ..así que le lanzo una patada voladora en eso mizuki se da cuenta de las intenciones del chico y se hace a un lado para que shun cayera en el estanque , mizuki solo podía ver al chico empapado y no pudo evitar reírse

–jajajaja … te lo dije kazami …jajaja….–

– ja-ja-ja … tuviste suerte –

–si claro igual que las ultimas 45 veces jajajaja –

– me alegra ser tu bufón del día - decía el pelinegro con sarcasmo

– pues aunque no lo quieras me alegraste mi día …después de lo que recordé hoy no me había reído así –

– volviste a recordar a ese idiota ¿verdad? –

– ese idiota alguna ves fue tu amigo o que ¿ya se te olvido?

– Hmp pues ya no lo es … después de haberte dejado y haberse largado así perdió mi amistad … - en eso suena su celular – espera un momento –

–_Diga –_

–_Shun estas con mizuki ahora? – _

–_Hola alice , si por? –_

–_Hazme un favor, entretenla para que organicemos una fiesta sorpresa para ella _

–_Pero estas segura? –_

–_Si ahora por favor entretenla ….te explicare los detalles luego, nos vemos cariño te quiero –_

–_A sí yo también adiós-_

Mizuki solo veía al sonrojado de shun por el final de la llamada, lo cual le causaba gracia a la chica

–Y bien quien era? –

–Era alice que quería que fuéramos por un amigo al aeropuerto

–Puedo saber quien es? –

–Se llama dan … dan kuso es un amigo de la infancia que viene del extranjero a vivir en la ciudad –

–Ya veo_ con que es ese tonto ….hmp creo que le dará gusto verme_ - pensaba la chica

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki: bueno aquí esta el primer capi del finc en el que salgo ^^<strong>

**Sakura: si aunque no crees que ya estas escribiendo muchos finc´s sin terminar…esta el de la prometida (que es mió) y el de el cumpleaños de alice**

**Mizuki: si …pero no podía quedarme sin escribir este finc llevo mucho tiempo pensando en esto y quería mostrarlo ^^**

**Sakura: bueno si tu lo dices **

**Shun: eres mala mizuki ¬¬**

**Mizuki: que …tu te lo buscaste ^^**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Sakura: bueno ya que aquí las cosas empeoraran nos vemos …por favor dejen reviews y esperamos que les haya gustado **

**Shun : a mi no ¬¬**

**Mizuki: cállate kazami ^^**

**Shun: o si no que? ¬¬**

**Mizuki: en verdad quieres saber? ^^ (Aura maldita)**

**Shun: O.O**

**Sakura: ^^u**


	2. Alice tiene un?

**Konichiwa!**

**Mizuki: bueno aquí esta el siguiente capi de mi nuevo finc ^^**

**Sakura: si he de decir que no sabia que habías salido con sasuke**

**Mizuki si …pero no quiero recordarlo U.U**

**Sakura: de acuerdo y por lo que se en el siguiente capi aparecerá un amigo escritor verdad?^^**

**Runo: así es , solo por que me pidió un pedazo de pastel …bueno ya no les quitamos mas su tiempo**

**Mizuki/Sakura/Runo: esperamos les guste ^^**

* * *

><p>Mizuki solo veía al sonrojado de shun por el final de la llamada, lo cual le causaba gracia a la chica<p>

–Y bien quien era? –

–Era alice que quería que fuéramos por un amigo al aeropuerto –

–Puedo saber quien es? –

–Se llama Dan … Dan kuso es un amigo de la infancia que viene del extranjero a vivir en la ciudad –

–Ya veo *_con __que __es __ese __tonto__ …__.hmp __creo __que __le __dará __gusto __verme*_ - pensaba la chica

– Bueno creo que es hora de irnos –

– Esta bien –

* * *

><p>Mientras shun se ocupaba de mizuki las chicas estaban en casa de alice para preparar las cosas de la fiesta<p>

– Bien alice y julie se encargaran de los adornos para la fiesta, mientras que Mirra y yo nos encargaremos de los bocadillos y lo demás – con lista en mano – mirra que dijo ace nos ayudara con el sonido? –

– Si …y también ya llame a los candidatos –

– Perfecto muy bien ahora a trabajar – decía la chica para después entrar a la cocina prepara unos de sus famosos pasteles los cuales eran los favoritos de mizuki

* * *

><p>Alice y julie se encontraban decorando la casa para la fiesta hasta que julie rompe el silencio<p>

– Y dime alice a quienes invitaste a la fiesta ? –

– Buen solo a klaus y … a… mi… hermano … que traerá a sus amigos –

– Tienes un hermano! – Grito julie hasta que alice le tapo la boca

– Si se llama aliasse …es un tonto pero se que si llegase a salir con mizuki el la trataría muy bien –

– Ya veo créeme que el saber que tienes un hermano me sorprende mucho y creo que las demás enloquecerán cuando lo sepan …pero si se trata de candidatos yo invite a varios chicos están : billy, ikuto, kukai, kairi, usui, len, tsuchiuya, hihara, Sebastián, shaoran, yue, yukito, touya, tomoya, sunohara, lycerg, hao, tamaki, kouji, koichi, matt, ken, sasori, neji, tebaldo, francisco, creo que son todos… a si y también a itachi –

– En verdad invitaste a todos esos chicos? –

– Si y todos me dijeron que estarían encantados de participar en especial ikuto e itachi –

– Pero que no itachi es hermano de sasuke –

– Si pero que importa mientras mizuki-chan este feliz – dijo Julie

– _*Me __pregunto __si __lo __sera __cuando __ve__a __lo __que __estamos __haciendo* _bueno creo que hay que apresurarse….hay que hacer lo posible para que esta fiesta sea un éxito –

– Así se habla alice –

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto runo y mirra<p>

– Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer mirra por favor revisa si los pasteles de chocolate ya están listos –

– Lo siento runo pero tengo las manos ocupadas con los bocadillos –

– Esta bien lo haré yo …por cierto a quienes invitaste a la fiesta? –

– A pues yo solo invite a los mi hermano y a sus amigos ya que son los únicos que conozco que se que tratarían muy bien a mizuki –

– Eso significa que volveré a ver a keith ….genial …tenia tiempo sin verlo –

– Que acaso te gusta mi hermano? –

– NOOOOOO! –

– El se a comportado como un hermano conmigo …eso es todo …a mi no me gusta keith además creo que encontrare a alguien mas – decía runo mientras que mirra solo la observaba fijamente

– *_Me __sorprende __lo __bien __que __esta __tomando __lo __de __joe__ … __me __pregunto __que __pasara __con __ellas __2__…*_–pensaba mirra

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Mizuki y Shun estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a dan el cual apenas diviso a el pelinegro y corrió estrepitosamente hacia el cuando de repente nota que al lado de el pelinegro esta una chica de cabellera azul marino que tenia una sonrisa fingida<p>

– Aaaaahhhhh! Tu que haces aquí mizuki! – grito dan

– Pues vine junto con shun a recogerte….después de todo pensé que extrañarías a tu vieja amiga –

– Tu no ere mi amiga eres todo lo contrario ….–

– Esperen desde cuando se conocen – decía el pelinegro

– Mientras dan viva en el extranjero yo fui de intercambio a ya …este tonto que ves aquí intento molestarme pero como jamás cedí se torno el molestarlo un mal habito …igual que contigo –

– Valla así que no soy el único que sufre contigo – decía shun

– Dímelo a mi me libre de ella hace años y ahora que vengo a verte …resulta que estas saliendo con ella ….que horrible – Dan no pudo terminar lo que decia porque mizuki y shun lo habían golpeado en la cabeza dejándole un par de chichones en ella

– En primera no estoy saliendo con ella …mizuki y yo solo somos amigos –

– Y en segunda si creíste que te habías librado de mi …no me conoces kuso – diciéndole esto con un aura maldita que dejaba a dan temblando y escondido detrás de shun

– Bueno ya creo que es hora de que nos vallamos …antes de que ejecutes a dan aquí – dijo el pelinegro

– Acaso me crees capas? –

– Si – dijeron al unísono y decidieron correr antes de que la chica pudiera alcanzarlos

– Bah… quien los necesita – decía la chica mientras volteaba pero no se dio cuenta de que había alguien parado a espaldas de ella chocando contra el y provocando la caída de la chica

– Discúlpame … estas bien? – dijo el misterioso chico

– Tsk…..si …discúlpame tu a mi …fui yo la que no se fijo – decía la chica pero se quedo sin habla cuando por fin pudo ver el rostro del chico ; era muy parecido a alice

– No te preocupes … estas sola? –

– Eh no …bueno ahora si lo estoy ya que mis amigos huyeron de mi otra ves ….porque no me sorprende –

– Si gustas puedo acompañarte a tu casa? –

– claro, pero me gustaría mas si me dijeras tu nombre –

– Me llamo aliasse y tu? –

– Mizuki no me gusta mucho que me llamen por mi apellido así que no veo la necesidad de decirlo ahora –

– Si tu lo dices… y que hacías aquí? – dijo Aliasse

– A bueno …pues vine a recoger a un amigo el cual me abandono junto con otro chico , creo que me vengare después – contesto

– Ya veo, Bueno nos vamos? –

– A... sí …pero podríamos ira a la casa de mi amiga …tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con ella …_*sera __una __buena __oportunidad __para __que __runo __conozca __a __alguien __mas*_ –

* * *

><p>– ya esta listo todo! – gritaron las 4 chicas a la ves<p>

– no puedo creer que hayamos planeado una fiesta en tan solo una tarde – dijo alegre mirra

– si, valla lo que podemos hacer es impresiónate –

– y que lo digas alice – dijo runo

– que esperaban es por el bien de nuestra mejor amiga – grito julie

– creo que tienes razón – dijo runo al mismo tiempo que sonaba el timbre

– llegaron los invitados – la chicas se apresuraron a abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa había un par de chicos de los cuales a uno conocían muy bien y al otro lo estaban por conocer

– shun llegaste … espera y Mizuki donde esta? – dijo alice

– Me escape de ella y la deje en el aeropuerto - contesto

– Que tu hiciste que!... Espera quien es el? – dijo mirra

– El es mi mejor amigo Dan Kuso fui por el al aeropuerto y pensé en venir a ver que era lo que pasaba con la fiesta sorpresa – dijo shun

– pues ya esta todo listo ahora solo falta que lleguen los invitados que gracias a julie serán bastantes – dijo runo

– Y porque organizaron la fiesta? - Pregunto dan

– A bueno decidimos conseguirle un novio a mizuki –dijo alice

– Quieren conseguirle novio a ese monstruo! - Grito dan

– Porque le dice eso a mizuki tonto? – dijo runo

– Porque eso es lo que es …y no soy un tonto -

– A no? – dijo shun sarcásticamente

– Shun no ayudas –

– Tu no eres nadie para hablarle así a mi amiga… - grito runo

– Y que me vas a hacer, tonta –

– No dijiste lo que creo haber escuchado verdad? – decía shun con algo de nerviosismo

– Que tiene además ella es la que empezó a ofenderme –

– Estas muerto kuso - agrego shun

– Porque di - no termino de decir su frase ya que runo le había golpeado con su puño derecho mandándolo a volar dejándolo inconsciente (me pregunto de donde saco tanta fuerza 0.o)

– Te lo mereces tonto – decía la peliazul mientras sacudía sus manos y se iba a la cocina

– _Y __yo __que __pensé __que __este __idiota __seria __un __buen __candidato __para __runo__ –_ pensaba shun viendo a dan tirado en el suelo

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki: valla runo si que tiene mucha fuerza 0.o<strong>

**Sakura: si ni yo me lo hubiese imaginado ^^u**

**Runo: tenia que darle su merecido ….como se le ocurre decirle asi a mizuki-chan **

**Mizuki: bueno aquí estuvo el 2º capi de mi finc ^^u **

**Sakura: esperamos que les haya gustado ..por favor dejen reviews **

**Sakura/Runo/Mizuki: mattanee!^^**


	3. ¿donde podra estar mizuki?

**Konichiwa! **

**Mizuki: bueno lamentamos no haber actualizado antes pero la culpa la tiene los exámenes ¬¬***

**Sakura: si estan locos en la escuela **

**Mizuki: pero bueno… cambiando de tema, apuesto a que a todos les sorprendió el saber que alice tenia un hermano …y para colmo gemelo! O_o**

**Alice: si es mi hermano… yo soy la linda y el es el demonio **

**Aliasse: jeje yo también te quiero hermanita ^^ **

**Mizuki/Alice: tu no tienes remedio ¬¬**

**Sakura: bueno esperamos que les guste el capi de hoy ^^**

* * *

><p>– Estas muerto kuso- agrego shun<p>

– Porque di - no termino de decir su frase ya que runo le había golpeado con su puño derecho mandándolo a volar dejándolo inconsciente (me pregunto de donde saco tanta fuerza 0.o)

– Te lo mereces tonto – decía la peliazul mientras sacudía sus manos y se iba a la cocina

_– Y yo que pensé que este idiota seria un buen candidato para runo –_ pensaba shun viendo a dan tirado en el suelo

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto con Mizuki y Aliasse<strong>

– Nos vamos? – Preguntaba el chico

– A si claro – contestaba la peliazul – puedo preguntarte algo –

– Dime –

– A que se debe que vengas a la ciudad? – decía muy extrañada la chica

– A pues vine a ver a unos amigos ya que mi hermana gemela me invito a una fiesta para que conozca a una de sus amigas – decía el chico mientras paraba un taxi

– Ya veo solo una pregunta mas…de pura casualidad tu hermana se llama Alice Gehabich? – decía la chica jugando con sus dedos

– Si por que? … no me digas que la conoces? – respondía el pelinaranja

– valla que problemático… pues si, si la conozco y es una de mis mejores amigas pero yo no sabia que harían una fiesta sorpresa lo mas seguro es que sea para mi amiga runo –

– Pero que pequeño es el mundo no lo crees? *_ahora que lo recuerdo alice me dijo que el nombre de la chica a la que le estaban preparando la fiesta era Mizuki… es linda, veremos que pasa_* – pensaba el chico mientras le sonreía y le abría la puerta del taxi a la peliazul para que esta subiera

– Valla que si*_espero que sea el indicado para runo, o por lo menos uno de sus amigos _* – pensaba la chica

– Iremos por tus amigos primero verdad? – decía mizuki mirando por la ventanilla

– Si pero porque te subes a un taxi con un chico que apenas conoces y que bien podría ser un pervertido o "un demonio reencarnación de nemesis" – decía aliasse dándole énfasis a lo último

– Fácil, eres el hermano de alice, aunque me quisieras hacer algo no lo harías por que se ve que eres buena persona y sobre si podrías ser un demonio… eso seria genial – decía la chica con una sonrisa mientras a Aliasse le salía una gota detrás de la cabeza tipo anime – ademas de que si me llegases ha hacer algo no vivirías para contarlo – dándole una sonrisa con un aura maligna por detrás de ella

* * *

><p><strong>Con los peleadores<strong>

– Dan… dan despierta – decía el pelinegro al ver que el castaño comenzaba a abrir los ojos

– Que- que paso? Anotaron el numero de la matricula del coche que me arroyo – decía el castaño tocándose la cabeza

– No fue ningún auto fue runo la que de un golpe te dejo inconsciente – decía alice dándole un vaso con agua

– Ahg… mi cabeza… gracias tu debes ser la novia de el ninja emo de aquí o me equivoco? – preguntaba dan mientras tomaba el vaso con agua

– Jejeje pues si – decía la pelinaranja un poco sonrojada

– Asi es ella es mi hermosa novia …ahora si le atinaste… – contestaba el pelinegro cruzando los brazos y sentándose en el sofá de al lado

– Por que dice eso shun? – preguntaba alice

– Por que este baka que ves aquí creyó que mizuki era mi novia –

– Ya veo –

Justo en ese momento comienzan a llegar los invitados que aunque julie había invitado a muchos chicos mirra y runo se encargaron de llamar a algunas chicas para que no hubiera conflictos

– Mirra creo que es hora de llamar a mizuki no lo crees? – decía runo mientras ponía en la mesa de centro una bandeja con bocadillos

– Es cierto shun donde dices que dejaste a mizuki? – preguntaba mirra viendo al pelinegro

– En el aeropuerto pero lo mas seguro es que se haya ido a su departamento – decía muy animado ya que estaba con alice en brazos

– Esta bien le llamare a su celular – contestaba y se iba a la cocina

– Shun tengo que decirte algo… – decía alice muy seria soltándose del agarre del pelinegro

– Que sucede alice … no… no me digas que quieres que terminemos por lo que paso con fabia, por favor ya te dije que me puso algo en la bebida yo no tuve la culpa pero por favor no me dejes! – decía el chico que suplicaba casi de rodillas a alice

– No shun no era lo que te iba a decir… espera que paso con fabia – decía la chica algo incomoda por la declaración

–Nada… solo que la loca esa intento violarme poniéndome en la ultima fiesta de anubias –

– Pero no paso nada verdad? – preguntaba con una mirada fulminante

– No alice no te preocupes yo estoy consiente de eso * _o al menos eso creo_ * – pensaba el pelinegro – bueno Entonces que era lo que querías decirme ? –

– Pues es que la verdad es que yo no te conté esto que creo que es muy importante… pero yo… yo tengo… –

– Tienes que? – ya no aguantaba la incertidumbre

– YO TENGO UN HERMANO GEMELO! – grito la chica tan fuerte que hasta el DJ (ace) paro la música hasta runo que estaba en la cocina logro escuchar la confesión de la pelinaranja

– Y por que hasta ahora me lo dices? – decía shun escondiendo la mirada

– Por que el esta viviendo en Moscú y pense que jamás lo volvería a ver, pero cuando se organizo la fiesta me comento que estaría de visita en tokyo por unos días… asi que lo invite para que fuera uno de los candidatos y asi presentárselo, en verdad lo siento por habértelo ocultado – respondía la chica que estaba apunto de llorar

– Entiendo… bien creo que si conseguí la aprobación de tu abuelo podré conseguir la de tu hermano – decía muy seguro shun regalándole una sonrisa a alice – pero quiero pedirte algo

– Dime? –

– Ya no quiero mas secretos entre nosotros de acuerdo? –

– De acuerdo – termino de decir esto y le dio un profundo beso que conmovió a todos en la fiesta hasta que el DJ continuo con la mezcla de canciones muy movidas

– Mirra ya viene mizuki? – preguntaba runo

– No me contesta, julie podrías marcarle haber si a ti si te contesta – preguntaba mirra

– Ok – respondía la chica que se paraba de estar sentada en la piernas de billy

* * *

><p><strong>Con mizuki y aliasse<strong>

– Es aquí – decía la chica al ver el portón una residencia que parecía ser una mansión

– Asi es mis amigos estan aquí, entramos? – decía el pelinaranja que le ofrecía la mano a mizuki para que esta lo siguiera

– Esta bien – contestaba un poco sonrojada desviando la mirada

Al entrar podía apreciar un jardín extenso llenos de flores; la mayoría rosas

– Es hermoso este lugar apuesto a que a mi hermanastra la encantarían – decía la chica al ver las rosas

– ¿Tienes una hermanastra? – preguntaba el chico

– Asi es se llama Sakura te contaría su historia pero no soy la mas apta para decirla …como sea de donde conoces a estas personas? – preguntaba muy curiosa la chica

– Pues tu sabes uno que viaja de aquí y haya, es un poco complicado – decía un poco nervioso mientras tocaba el timbre para darle fin al tema

De la puerta sale un joven de no mas de 20 años con ropa de mayordomo cabello blanco ojos azules

– Muy buenas tardes mi nombre es Alex en que puedo ayudarlos? – decía el mayordomo

– Hemos venido a ver al joven Kyo – decía aliasse

– Pasen por favor – decía el chico mientras les abría mas la puerta, los dejaba entrar y los conducía a lo que era el jardín trasero de la mansión en donde se podían divisara 3 individuos una niña y dos jóvenes que al parecer estaba en una fiesta de té

– Amo Kyo lo buscan –

– Aliasse cuanto tiempo sin verte… a… ¿quien es la bella dama? – decía un chico de 17 años , su cabello era azul oscuro todo revuelto y usaba un traje totalmente negro , chaqueta negra de mangas largas y pantalón negro y sus ojos eran de color azul como su cabello

– Mi nombre es mizuki mucho gusto –

– Yo soy Kyo, el es Ryu y la enana fastidiosa de haya es mi hermana Rachell – de repente de la nada mizuki le salen un par de orejas de gato color azul abalanzándose sobre la pequeña abrazandola con todas sus fuerzas diciendo

– Que linda! Parece una muñequita – acariciándole la cabeza

– Quien eres tu? – preguntaba la pequeña un poco fastidiada

– U… Disculpa mis modales… – en ese momento las orejas desaparecían – me llamo Mizuki Hoshigaku …es un placer – decía la chica haciendo una breve reverencia ante todos

– Espera tu eres la hija de los Hoshigaku, los dueños de la cadena de restaurantes mas grande del país – decía sorprendido ryu

– Asi es … pero no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido …–

– Como se Aliasse es hora de irnos no crees – decía la chica sonriente

– Valla asi que una chica controla al "demonio de nemesis" jajaja – comentaba kyo

– Cállate! ademas no me controla solo la estoy acompañando por que es amiga de mi hermana – decía desviando la mirada con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas – bueno va a venir a la fiesta o no? –

– De acuerdo pero no te enfades – decía ryu calmado

– Esta bien, enana nos vemos después – decía kyo que solo veía como mizuki aun la abrasaba y acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña

– Nos veremos después rachell – decía mizuki que soltaba a la pequeña y se marchaba junto con Aliasse, Ryu y Kyo

* * *

><p><strong>Con los peladores<strong>

– ¿Donde podrá estar mizuki? – se preguntaba julie marcando una y otra ves su celular

– Espero no le haya pasado nada – decía Alice algo preocupada

– Tranquila estamos hablando de Mizuki …nadie en toda la ciudad es tan tonto como para meterse con ella – comentaba shun y billy solo afirmaba lo que decía justo en ese momento Runo recibió una llamada de la chica

– _Hola runo como estas? _–

– _Bien pero donde estas mizu-chan? – _

– _Voy en camino a la casa de alice estas ahí tu también cierto _–

– _Si por que preguntas _–

– _Por que quiero presentarte a alguien que conocí en el aeropuerto…se que te agradara _– decía muy segura la peliazul

– _Ok nos vemos_ – colgaba un poco sonrojada la chica

– Que sucede runo? – preguntaba Mirra

– Era mizuki y dijo que me presentaría aun chico que conoció en el aeropuerto –

– *_me pregunto si sera …_* – pensaba julie

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki: valla si que es problemático el tener y no tener inspiración -.-<strong>

**Sakura: ni me lo digas que creo que ahora tenemos mas trabajo -.-**

**Mizuki: como sea esperamos que les haya gustado el capi y no se preocupen el romance entre runo y dan vendrá pronto ^^**

**Dan: después de cómo me golpeo no creo que suceda eso ¬¬**

**Mizuki: tu tuviste la culpa…bueno sin nada mas que decir **

**Mizuki/Sakura: matta-nee!**


End file.
